


Lake's First Halloween

by iDuckFics



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I don't know how to write those anyway, Jesse and Lake are the best couple in Infinity Train change my mind, No real parties or trick or treating due to the pandemic, Nonbinary Lake | Mirror Tulip, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Really an excuse for Lake to call Tulip and talk to her about school, These dorks all need more in person socialization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDuckFics/pseuds/iDuckFics
Summary: Lake spends their first Halloween off the train hanging out with their best friend Jesse! There's not much they can do this year due to COVID, but they still make the best of it.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip, Lake | Mirror Tulip & Tulip Olsen
Kudos: 12





	Lake's First Halloween

Today was October 31, 2020. It had been a few months since Lake escaped the train with their now best friend Jesse. By then, they had gotten used to their new life in Arizona. Now that they no longer had to do everything that Tulip did, they could just spend their Saturday mornings relaxing in the spare room in the Cosays’ house that they kindly let them stay in instead of being forced to code Tulip’s games while reflecting of her computer screen.

And then Jesse decided to barge in. For some reason, he was wearing a vampire costume.

“Jesse, why are wearing that costume?” a very annoyed Lake asked.

“Today’s Halloween, don’t you remember?”

“ _Oh no._ ” Lake thought. They had been so preoccupied with schoolwork and video games that they had somehow forgotten that Halloween was today.

“I can’t believe I forgot!” said Lake. “I didn’t even get a costume to wear.”

“It’s okay” said Jesse. “I didn’t get a new costume to wear this year either. This is the same costume I wore when I went as Dracula last year. Plus it doesn’t really matter if we wear costumes this year. Nobody’s having parties or going trick-or-treating this year because of the pandemic.”

“That’s true. But I still would have liked to been able to experience Halloween on my own. I never even got to really experience trick-or-treating, because it was always so dark out when she did so that I could never really reflect off of anything while she did so. Plus, I would have liked to pick out my own costume now that I don’t have to wear whatever Tulip is wearing.”

“That is true. But what if we watched a bunch of scary movies together and ate a ton of candy?”

“You’d really do that with me?”

“Of course! You’re my best friend in the entire universe!”

“It would be nice to eat candy on Halloween that isn’t paired with tons of raw onions.”

“Tulip did that?”

“Of course she did! I still don’t understand why she likes such gross snacks.”

Like all things they did with Jesse, they really enjoyed spending Halloween with him. They “taste tested” lots of different kinds of candy the Cosays got from the store with Nate. They watched lots of movies together (including _Dracula_ , of course). But they still thought something was missing.

“Maybe we should do a Zoom call with someone” suggested Jesse.

“Who should we call? You’re old ‘friends’ from school were terrible” said Lake.

“Maybe we should call Tulip! You did get her contact information when you called her after you got off the train, right?”

“Yeah. I guess I should keep in touch with her more often, given that’s she’s basically my twin.”

They invited Tulip to a Zoom call, and sure enough she answered. She was in her room, dressed as Isabelle from _Animal Crossing_. This did not surprise Lake, as playing _Animal Crossing_ is one of the few things they both like to do.

“Hey, Tulip!” said Lake.

“Hi, Lake! I’m assuming that guy next to you is Jesse?” said Tulip. She had never talked to Jesse before, not even on the phone.

“Yep, that’s me!” said Jesse.

“How have you been, Tulip?” asked Lake.

“I’ve been busy doing online school and working on my game. Game design camp is still happening next month, just with social distancing” said Tulip.

“Jesse and I have both been busy doing online school, too. In fact, Jesse and his family are basically the only people I’ve been seeing lately. At least they’re fun to be around.”

“I wish I had a family like yours. I haven’t even gotten to see my parents that much. I mostly stay at my mom’s, and both of them are busy working from home. At least I get to talk to Mikayla fairly often.”

“Don’t feel so bad about your parents being divorced, Tulip. It’s just part of your life. Just like how me being adopted by Jesse’s family is part of my life.”

“Thanks, Lake. Though I’m not really bothered by my parents being divorced anymore. I guess I’ve gotten used to it after being off the train for six months. I can’t wait until I can go outside and see more people in person again.”

“Me too. Maybe we can even finally meet in person off the train!”

“I’m not even sure how long that will be until that will happen. Not only are my parents worried about me catching COVID, they also don’t trust me to leave the house on my own because they’re worried I’ll try to run away again.”

“That sucks. At least Jesse’s parents warmed up to me pretty quickly once they understood my situation.”

“Hey, don’t feel too bad for me. I got an A on my latest writing assignment!”

“Nice job, nerd. Maybe you’ll make Honor Roll after all.”

“HEY! I need those good grades if I want to get in a good college.”

“It’s easy for you. I’m still struggling to make all my teachers treat me like a person.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but do people notice you don’t have a reflection, Tulip?” asked Jesse.

“They do, but I was surprised by how quickly they got used to it. I guess there’s so much crazy stuff happening in this world that they somehow don’t notice someone without a reflection” said Tulip.

“That’s way easier to ignore than an entire person made of metal” Lake snarked.

“That is true” said Tulip. “And speaking of work, I think I’m gonna spend the rest of the night working on my game. Hope to talk to you again soon, Lake!”

“Have fun, nerd!”

Tulip then ended the call.

“Tulip seems like a nice girl. I hope I can meet her in person soon” said Jesse.

“I’m sure you two will get along quite well” snarked Lake. Although they were joking when they made that comment, they soon got scared. What if Jesse got along with Tulip more than he got along with them? What if Jesse wanted to be friends with Tulip instead of them? They’d be stuck in Tulip’s shadow once again if that happened. Then they realized that they didn’t have to worry about that at the moment. Like Tulip said, Lake and Jesse probably wouldn’t be allowed to see her in person for quite a while. Tonight was Halloween, and now that Tulip had gotten off the Zoom call it was just them and the Cosays. They might as well savor the moment and enjoy this special time of year with their adoptive family.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I had a Halloween fic in me this year, but I managed to do one. I'm honestly surprised not that many people have written them for Infinity Train yet. Shadowbeast123 had an interesting one that took place in their high school AU, but they deleted it. If you're wondering how this fits into the Infinity Train timeline, I assume that Tulip leaves the train in April 2020, the events of Book 2 occur over the course of a couple of weeks in June 2020, Lake comes out as non-binary soon after that, Tulip goes to game design camp on the week of American Thanksgiving in November 2020, and book 3 occurs sometime after that (so it's quite a while before the events of "Nothing to Worry About"). It's not that clear how the canon timeline is supposed to work after Book 1, so this is mostly me guessing. I'm not sure if I'm actually going to actually write out my version of Lake coming out, especially since there are already so many fics about that happening. But hopefully there are still many other Infinity Train fanfics in me for the future.


End file.
